


[vore] One More Bunny

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Digestion, Gen, Regeneration, Suicidal actions, Vore, apparent character death, apparently fatal vore, mpreg mention, unwilling prey, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Wolf!Red goes around eating skeleton bunnies because he's awful like that.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale), UF Sans/everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Papyrus

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those stories where I had a horrible, awful idea, but then I added a happy ending. So the first part is horrible and awful :3

“No! Stop! Let me go!” 

Red ignored the bunny’s pleading and closed his jaws over its skull. One more gulp sent it on its way to his stomach. He squeezed his eye sockets shut with the effort, then relaxed into a satisfied grin, enjoying his prey’s futile struggles. 

When he opened his eyes again a bunny glared sternly back at him. A different bunny. Its scarf was red, not cyan, and it was taller. It was so incautious, coming this close to a wolf, and Red was tempted to pounce on it, but he was so full and content already. “Whaddaya want?” he asked instead. 

“You can’t do that to Blueberry. Spit him out,” the bunny ordered, pointing at him as if he had some kind of authority. 

“Says who?”

“My name is Papyrus!” The bunny brightened for a moment and then remembered he was being stern. 

“Well, sorry, Papyrus, but it’s too late for that one.” Monsters were made largely of magic and his body absorbed them as quickly as any other food. The first bunny’s struggles had already abated, so it was probably gone. “Here, I’ll give it a try, okay?” he offered.

He coughed up a sodden blue lump, catching it in his hand. When he held it up they could see it was just the bunny’s bandanna. Red kept his face neutral, suppressing a smirk. Papyrus’s ears fell and Red could’ve sworn his skull went pale. 

“Aw, I’m sorry, bunny. Was he your friend?”

Papyrus nodded, keeping his eyes on the scrap of blue cloth. 

Red sighed. “It’s a shame, it really is. I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t have to, yknow.”

“What do you mean?” Papyrus sniffed. 

“Well, I’m a wolf, right?”

Papyrus wiped his eyes on his scarf. “But other wolves don’t do this.”

“Yeah, other wolves ain’t got my problem. Y’see...” He glanced around to make sure nobody was nearby. “I don’t have much HP.”

Papyrus’s ears stood up again, waiting to hear the wolf’s explanation. 

“And I gotta eat rabbits to keep up my magic. It’s really you or me, ya get it?”

“But it sounds like… you’ve done this before.” The bunny’s ears drooped again. 

“I see what you’re gettin’ at, bunny. How can I justify eating a whole bunch of rabbits just to preserve one monster's life? And I get it, I do. But I can’t just roll over and die. I got a brother to look after. And besides.” Red was struck with inspiration. “I'm not gonna keep on like this. I just need some buffer to make sure I don’t drop dead while I’m figurin’ out how to get by without hurtin’ anyone.”

“Well. That’s good,” Papyrus relented. “I hope you figure it out soon.” His ears perked hopefully. 

“Yeah, me too. I just need one more before I get to work on it.”

“One more?”

“One more bunny to catch. Then I’ll have enough magic stored up I can go without, and have some leeway in experimenting with other sources of magic, all that jazz.”

“One more bunny?” Papyrus shrank back a moment, as if he would run, but stopped. “One more and then you’ll be done?”

“Yeah, that’s the shape of things.” Red shrugged apologetically. “Hey, I hope it isn’t one o’ your friends next time, okay?”

Papyrus stared thoughtfully at the snow. Red turned to leave. 

“Wait,” said the bunny. 

Red turned back, affably. 

“You promise you won’t hurt any more bunnies? After you have one more.”

“That’s the plan,” Red said with a grin. 

“Then it might as well be me.”

“You’re volunteering?” Red feigned mild surprise. 

“Er, yes. I guess I am.”

“What a sweet bunny.” Red knelt down in front of him. “You ready, or do you need some time?”

“Best to get on with it, I suppose.” Papyrus was trembling and avoiding looking at Red. 

“What a good bunny. Now, I don’t want to feel like I’m forcin’ you into anything. So I’m gonna ask you to climb in yourself, okay?”

Papyrus shuddered, but he nodded. And didn’t point out that Red hadn’t had any such qualms about Blueberry. 

Red leaned forward and opened his jaws invitingly. He couldn’t help drooling a little, but he didn’t suppose it mattered. 

Papyrus gathered his courage and looked into the wolf’s mouth. Now that he was faced with the task set to him he seemed calm, ears relaxed. He pushed his skull forward, and Red made sure to keep his jaws open wide. He was ready to clamp down if Papyrus changed his mind, but the bunny shoved his skull deeper into Red’s throat, holding onto his lower row of teeth for purchase. Red let the bunny work unassisted as long as he could, but when Papyrus’s shoulders hit his throat he found he had to swallow to keep from gagging. Papyrus was bigger than Blueberry and took a few more gulps, but afterward he curled up obediently in Red’s stomach. 

“Nothing like a cooperative bunny.” Red gave him a pat before he dissolved. 


	2. Slim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red meets more bunnies. Red has a surprise.

“Hey bunny, you look blue. What’s up?”

The bunny looked down at its blue hoodie. “Heh. Blue,” it almost laughed, but couldn’t bring itself to smile. “I’m looking for my brother.”

“You must be pretty desperate to ask a wolf. What’s he look like?”

“Tall. Wearin’ a red scarf. Red fur.”

“A red scarf like this?” Red rolled up his sleeve to show the cloth that was tied around his wrist, the cyan one behind it, followed by several others going up his forearm. 

“Where’d you get that? Where is he?” The bunny’s eyelights shrank to pinpricks. 

“He ain’t nowhere anymore. But I can show you where he went.” Red picked up the bunny, stiff but unresisting. 

“No. He wouldn’t have let you catch him. He’s too fast and smart for the likes of you.”

“Catch him! I just asked him nicely.”

The bunny made a little strangled sound but couldn’t reply further because Red had already shoved it into his mouth. It was smaller than Papyrus, maybe a shade bigger than Blueberry but easier to swallow because it didn’t struggle at all. Red closed his eyes in satisfaction as he finished, focusing on the heavy mass in his belly, and again when he opened them he found a rabbit staring at him. 

“That was hot.” This rabbit was taller, with tattered orange ears and a black fur-lined jacket. 

“What?” Red stared back at the bunny, ears stiff with surprise. “Don’t you care about—it didn’t bother you seein’ that happen to another rabbit?”

The bunny shrugged. “He didn’t seem like he was objectin’ to it.”

Red smiled at him. “Yeah? So you like that, huh?”

“You got room for one more?”

“Sure do.” They might not both fit at once, but Red was pretty sure he’d taken care of the previous bunny while they’d been talking. “You want a turn?”

The tall bunny shed his jacket as he stepped closer. “How do ya want me?”

Red ran his tongue over his teeth, looking the bunny up and down. “Why don’t you sit down and I’ll start with your feet.”

The bunny obeyed, pulling off his shoes and socks as well, and Red knelt down to lick his feet. 

“Don’t tease me too much,” the bunny breathed, his cheekbones already flushed orange. 

Red didn’t mind moving on to gathering the bunny’s legs in his mouth and starting to swallow them down. The bunny made an appreciative sound and wiggled his toes inside Red’s throat. Red met his gaze, smiling around his legs, and pulled him in up to the hips. 

“Oof,” said the bunny as his torso fell backward into the snow, then laughed. “Hey, be gentle, will ya?”

Red stuck his tongue up the bunny’s shirt in apology, which made him wriggle and moan, but not as loud as when Red swallowed his hips. The bunny stayed limp as Red took in his ribs a bit at a time, letting his arms and ears drag through the snow after him. Red was almost sorry to bring it to an end, but he was too worked up to resist swallowing the last of the bunny. 

“You willing bunnies are the best,” he said, thinking back on Papyrus. He sat where he was and savored this latest bunny for a while before gathering up the discarded jacket and shoes. 

***

“Red. Do you have to lie around with your flesh visible?”

Back at home, Red was lounging on the couch. “Sorry, boss. I think I musta overate or something.”

“I told you you would make yourself sick.” Edge lifted him into a sitting position. “Let me see.” He roughly pulled up Red’s shirt and his fur fluffed out in shock. 

“What is it?” Red asked, alarmed. 

“What have you been doing?” Edge demanded, prodding Red’s stomach. 

“Nothin’!”

“This doesn’t look like nothing! It’s a whole litter!”

“A litter? Sure a couple of them were brothers but—” Red looked down to see what the other wolf was talking about. Edge knew about the rabbits, so he shouldn’t be this surprised even if there was some kind of evidence of them left over. 

Red’s fur fluffed as well. There were half a dozen souls floating around inside his ectoflesh. 

“I didn’t!” he insisted. 

“You obviously did something. Or where did they come from?” Edge put his hands on his hips. 

“Swear I didn’t.”

“We’d better have you checked out.”

“But what if they—”

“Red, this is your health.”

Red drooped in surrender.


	3. Happy End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bunnies are okay and Red gets scolded.

Papyrus woke up floating in liquid, but he didn’t really realize it until he felt himself being lifted out. He was too groggy to make sense of his surroundings until someone had toweled him off. It turned out to be a large yellow lizard monster. Well, perhaps not that large, but most monsters were larger than Papyrus. 

“Hello!” he said, blinking in confusion. 

“Oh! Good, you’re awake. What’s, er? What’s your name, little bunny?”

“I’m Papyrus! Nice to meet you!” He reached out a hand to shake and realized two things. Her hands were too big to shake. And he was naked. 

“I’m Alphys,” she said, shaking his hand with a couple of fingers. “Do you know where you are?”

“I have no idea!”

“Oh dear. This is—you’re in the royal lab. Do you remember what happened to you?”

Papyrus thought about it for a moment, then tensed. “Oh. Yes. But—if I’m here, is Red okay?”

“Don’t concern yourself with my brother,” said another monster, stepping up beside the lizard. “I’m sure he was nothing but horrible to you.” This one was a towering skeleton wolf. 

“No, not really. Not to me, at least. He told me about his trouble and said he needed one more rabbit, and—”

“So he lied to you.” 

Papyrus opened his mouth to protest, but he had no idea what had happened after he’d been eaten and therefore couldn’t comment on it. “You mean he kept eating other rabbits?”

“Yes.”

“But don’t worry,” the lizard interrupted. “They’re all—at least I think we got all of them. So they’re okay, and look, Edge fixed up all your clothes!”

“Pick out which ones are yours,” the wolf instructed, and Alphys picked him up and moved him to a different table, where a few outfits worth of bunny sized clothes were laid out. 

When Papyrus was dressed, Alphys took him to another room to wait with the other bunnies. They were all sitting on a row of chairs made for much larger monsters. Papyrus hopped onto one of the chairs, scanning the group for Blueberry and delighted to see him safe and alive and embracing his brother. 

“Blueberry!” he called. “I’m glad you’re okay! And Stretch! Were you also—in the same predicament?”

“Paps,” said a voice quietly, and Papyrus forgot all about Blueberry. 

“Sans! What are you doing here?” Sans must have come to get him when he’d heard Papyrus would be here and had been—through an ordeal. He had probably been worried! Papyrus turned to give him one of his biggest hugs. 

Sans held out a hand to stop him. “Papyrus, wait.”

“What is it, Sans?”

“I’m just—do you have any idea how furious I am with you right now?”

Sans didn’t sound furious, just tired. And he was looking at the floor rather than at Papyrus. 

“I—I’m sorry, Sans.” He couldn’t plead ignorance as to the probable source of Sans’s anger. “I was just trying to do the right thing.” Sans didn’t answer, so he kept explaining himself. “I didn’t want the wolf to get any of our friends, or you.”

“And yet the wolf got us all anyway.”

“I know he got Blueberry before—”

“And you didn’t even stop the wolf getting me.”

“You—didn’t just come to pick me up when Alphys told you I was here?”

“No, Paps.” At last Sans raised his skull to look at him. “The wolf got me too.”

“But—”

“He had your scarf, Paps.”

Papyrus fingered his scarf, now restored to him, taking in that information. 

“I’m sorry,” he said again, the words feeling entirely insufficient. 

Sans looked utterly miserable, and Papyrus wasn’t sure what to say to help. Blueberry and the handful of other bunnies were politely pretending not to listen. After a long moment Sans bridged the gap of his own accord, curling his fingers in the trailing end of Papyrus’s scarf. Papyrus wrapped him in a more subdued hug than he’d originally planned. 

He didn’t let go, but he was glad of the distraction when Alphys appeared carrying another bunny, Edge trailing after her. “Here you go, your brother is waiting. Now don’t let me see you here again—or, well, I guess it’s better than the alternative, but just stop getting in trouble like this.”

She set the tall orange-furred bunny on a chair by a smaller purple one, who reached up and slapped him on the cheek bone. “Look at what you’ve done! How many times do I have to tell you to stop fraternizing with predators?”

“Sorry, m’lord.”

The bunny wasn’t the only one being lectured. A deeper voice came through a door on the opposite side of the room as it opened. “And remember what I said. Alphys will tell me if you don’t check in with her.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The wolf came out. Red. Most of the bunnies shrank away.

“That’s ‘yes, your majesty,’” Edge corrected him, grabbing his ear and pulling his skull down into sort of bow. 

“Yes, your majesty,” Red growled as Edge dragged him away from the bunnies, not letting him raise his skull. 

“Come on, you’re just going to scare them.”

Papyrus clamped down on his protests that he wasn’t scared—at least not much—because Sans clearly was, holding onto Papyrus even tighter. He could feel every tremble.

“Ooh. I shouldn’t’ve let the bunnies—” Alphys said to herself, flinching. “Thank you, Edge, I think it’s best if he leav—doesn’t stay.” She watched the wolves leave before turning her full attention on the bunnies. “Now—you all checked out okay, but—does anyone feel—not feel okay?”

The bunnies looked at each other. Blueberry piped up, “I’m fine! I think we’re fine. Thank you!”

“Oh, yes. Thank you for, um. Rescuing us?” Papyrus wasn’t sure quite what had happened, but it seemed like the lizard had played an important role in whatever it was that let them all be here after getting eaten by a wolf, and it would be rude not to thank her.

“It’s the least I could—I’m sorry, I have to do something about Red, he’s—Never mind. Do you all know your way home from the lab? Slim, I’m sure you’re fine.” She seemed flustered for a moment, but was quickly distracted with logistics, and began giving directions to Blueberry, who insisted he didn’t need an escort.

Papyrus looked down at Sans, whose face was pressed into his scar. “Are you, Sans? Fine, I mean.”

Sans took a breath before looking up at him. “Sure, Paps. I’ll be fine so long as this never happens again.”

“Of course it won’t,” Papyrus said with a reassuring smile, but it didn’t seem to help. Sans was not fine; he was hiding his not-fine so that Papyrus wouldn’t worry, but it became a little less hidden. Papyrus needed to show that he took this seriously. He relaxed his ears and took a more somber tone. “I promise,” he said. Sans finally relaxed, leaning against him, and didn’t leave his side until they were back at their burrow.


End file.
